Past, Present, Future
by Aleah Williford
Summary: Ellie is has to a report about her family past that she doesn't know anything about, until she finds portal, and meets the family she never knew about.
1. 2014

**Author's Note: So since my one Frozen Fanfiction is coming to a near end I thought I start a new one, I been thinking of this idea over with a friend and thought to see how you guys will like it. I still need to finish my Wolf Among Us Fanfiction, and Frozen version 2, and then I will be starting this one along with a prequel of one shots for Cold Hearted, there just going to funny little stories I come up with, and my friends come up with, and I will be working on a Splatterhouse Fanfiction so here we go with the story. It is a mix of Modern times & when ever Frozen took place. Thank you for reading! :)**

2014:

Ellie was sleeping in since she had to work until midnight last night. She laying in her bedroom. laying out cold, until someone came in to wake her up.

" Ellie...pst...Ellie", said the girl shaking her.

" Jamie...five for minutes" mumble Elle into her pillow.

" I would, if it wasn't already one in the afternoon", said Jamie smiling.

" Argh… ok i'm up", said Ellie getting out of bed.

Ellie got out of bed, she went to go get dressed until she realized her roommate was still in the bedroom.

" Um… Jamie can you give me like a minute", asked Ellie.

" Oh yeah.. sure", said Jamie getting off the bed and walking out the door.

Once the door was closed Ellie went to her closet to get dress. Ellie took off her shirt she was sleeping in. Her dog tags felt cold on her chest. She took a plain dark red t-shirt, she took off her sleep pants, to put on a clean pair of blue jeans, she grab her socks and red converse, and was out her room. She sat in a chair putting on her socks & shoes. Jamie was eating a bowl of oatmeal.

" Do you have work tonight", asked Jamie.

" No, I took tonight off", said Ellie.

" So we can finally have a movie marathon", said Jamie smiling.

" Yes, but I swear if you make me watch that movie with the snow queen in it, I will go to bed", laughed Ellie.

" Fine, but that also mean no horror movies", said Jamie pointing her spoon at Elle.

" Oh come on", said Ellie.

" Haven't your life been a horror movie", said Jamie pointing at Elllie face.

" There just a couple of scars from you know the thing that we both promise not to talk about", said Ellie feeling the scar on her right eyebrow then going down to feel the one on the far left side of her neck.

" Yeah at least there faded", said Jamie.

Ellie shaking her head.

Ellie made herself a bowl of oatmeal before she took her first bite she realized she had her assignment for college to do.

" Crap, we can't have our movie night tonight", said Ellie getting up and going in her room with her oatmeal.

" Why", asked Jamie looking a little bit sad.

" Because I have that assignment, where we talk about our past, witch I have no idea, all I know is that i'm from Norway, and that I have royal blood in me", said Ellie.

" But you promise me that we spend sometime with each other", said Jamie sadly.

" Yeah I know i'm sorry, kiddo, but I need to get this done, I won't be long, I try and finish it", said Ellie.

Ellie sat at her desk. She open up her laptop to try and find so research on the internet. She didn't find anything but a museum on Norway Royal history. Ellie grab her backpack. Ellie grab a notebook, a couple of pens, he car keys, and a jacket since it was cold outside. She grab a couple of t-shirts and jeans, because she was going to surprise Jamie with a small trip. Ellie called out to tell Jamie to back. Jamie was already in the car. Ellie grabbed her phone. she locked the apartment, and went into her car.

" So we are going to a Norway Royal Museum", Ellie starting the car.

" And why i'm I going", smiled Jamie.

" Because I am going to make it up to you", said Ellie pulling out of the driveway.

They drove for about 45 minutes, until they reach the Museum. Ellie & Jamie grab their backpacks and walked inside to look around. Ellie was taking as much note as she could. She was in middle of writing until Jamie pulled her over to a picture of one of the old queens. Ellie read the plat that said the name " Queen Elsa, Snow Queen".

" She kind of looks like you, well sort of", said Jamie looking at the picture then Elle.

" I don't see it, well maybe the eyes, and skin tone but other than that I got nothing", said Ellie shugging.

Ellie and Jamie walked around until they came to a picture of old kingdom and it was shining behind it. Ellie was about to pull the picture down to see what it was until Jamie stopped her.

" What are you doing", asked Ellie grabbing her arm.

" Seeing what this is", said Ellie removing Jamie arm off of her.

Ellie pulled the picture down. Once Ellie pulled it down, it revealed a white light that blinded both of them. Next thing they know they were falling and then rolling down hill. Ellie came to a stop first hitting her temple against a rock that knocked her out. Jamie was already knock out when landed from the fall she rolled next to Elle. Kristoff was coming back from visiting his family. If saw the two girl out cold, and blood dripping down Ellie face. He put them in the sled and took them to the castle for help he knew his girlfriend Anna would help with everything. He arrived in the castle picking up the two girls and bring them in the castle. two of the house workers to them into the hospital part of the castle.


	2. Let's get to know each other

**Author's note: So I'm going to be adding some POV to this story, just to add more detail, and backstory to each character. Thank You for reading.**

Jamie woke up from a deep sleep from the impact from the fall. She throw the bedding off of her and walked to the door. She opened a crack to see where she was at. She saw a long hallway with a green carpet on wooden floor. There were some pictures that hung on the wall. She walked out. Jamie saw a lot of rooms. She was looking for Ellie, but she could be in any of these rooms. Jamie walked to the end of the hall to a door, she thought that Ellie would be. She open the door slowly.

" Ellie", whispered Jamie.

Jamie walked in the room to find The queen, princess, and prince. They all laid eyes on her when she walked into the room.

"Oh i'm sorry..i'm just looking for Ellie,", said Jamie.

" You won't have to look far", said a voice from behind the door that was opening to reveal Ellie.

**ELSA P.O.V:**

I saw a girl that looked no much older than myself walk in. She looked slightly taller than me. She had dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She was as pale as me which i never thought could be possible. She looked a lot like myself. She looked at me first then to my sister Anna, and my brother-in-law Kristoff. She walked over to my desk and stick out her hand.

" Hi my name is Ellie", she said in a firm voice.

I stood up from my chair. I look into Ellie eyes, I could see anger, but at the same time I could see fear. She wore a small smile on her face. I gripped her hand shaking it just how she wanted to greet.

" I'm queen Elsa", I said. I used my queen voice just to show her that i'm not timid, but at the same time I tried to show her that I was nice person.

" This is Jamie", she said walking back over to a girl that walked in first.

I could tell she was shy. She had long blonde hair that she let hang over her shoulders. She had dark blues eyes. She stood about the same height at Anna. I motion them to take a sit. Ellie took a sit on a chair near my desk. Jamie took a sit next to her. I sat back down in my chair as well.

**ELLIE P.O.V:**

When I took my seat I could tell this was not going to end well. She can already tell that the queen does not like her. Jamie she was taking a likely to. I took a deep signed. I didn't know where to start.

" Who are you guys?", said the queen. she was still trying to be firm with them.

" Well like I said I'm Ellie, 23 years old, in collage, work as a small time cop, dreaming about maybe joining the army one day.", I answered truthfully, but I could she wasn't buying it. _How personal did this girl want to get?_ Well let me find out.

" Hm...How about you..Jamie", asked the queen. She knew she would get more answer from her, but Jamie was still in shock. Jamie placed her hand on my thigh. I placed my hand on top of her. Her head was down. I decided to answer for her, hopefully the queen won't mind.

" Jamie here is 18, a senior in high school, she lives with me, doesn't have a job, but she wants to be a teacher when she grows up, she is crazy smart", I said. I looked at her with a smile on my face when I said the last part. It was true. I was still trying to see how far the queen wanted to know about us, but the final question I almost snap, but I held it in.

" Jamie where is your mom and dad?"asked the queen. Jamie's head was still down, She was biting her lip, she was almost tears so I stood up and answered that question firmly, to show the queen that it was a bad move to asked that.

" I'm Jamie caretaker ok, she doesn't have a mom, and dad", I said firm. Jamie grabbed my hand, and gave it a small hug, and didn't let go.

I think I just pissed off the queen because she got up and stood up strong, and looked me in the eyes.

" I'm sorry for asking I was just making sure you two were together, there was no need to get overprotected", said the queen in her queen voice, but she had a point, but it just both of our past that make us sensitive to that. the next thing I said throw her way off, but I was in military school, I was taught to say this if I stood out of line, and I did.

" I'm sorry mam, I was out of line", I said looking her back in the eyes standing tall.

I don't know if I just earn her respect, but after that, she stop using her queen voice, and talked to us if she was talking to the over two people in the room who was just watching us. I explained a little more of the story.

" Me, and Jamie are step-sisters, my father died when I was 13, and my mother got remarried to her father who I hated and still hate to this day. I just keep to myself, I used to run away, for days, but still went to school. I had Jamie when we were younger, she was nothing to me then, and I hated my mother for marrying so fast. well that changed one night I ran away, after a fight with Jamie I got anger with her and pushed her into the counter. I ran to this alley, and a homeless guy came up to me and pushed me into a sharp corner of a dumpster, I cut my eyebrow right open that why I have this scar right here." I point up to my eyebrow. " So then we got into a fist fight, well he got the upper hand, and that same corner i cut the side of my neck. I just kicked him in the head, he went running, my vision started to go, then next thing I knew I passed out from lack of blood"...

Before I knew it Jamie spoke up.

" I went after Ellie, I had enough of her, so I went to show her I had enough, well I found her, but not the state I wanted her in, I called 911, then I press against the cut on her neck. ", said Jamie telling parts I was out for.

I continue. " I woke in the hospital, and i felt something holding my hand I look and it Jamie, she saved my life, and after that, I owned her my life. After that I treated her like a sister, she came to live with me, when our parents moved. I been taking care of feeding her, giving her a roof over her head, making sure she was happy".

I could tell the queen really loosen up. Now she knew us, except the part where we are from the future. I knew that part when I say the calendar, and it said the year was 1885.


End file.
